ENG Megaman Zero: Facts FROZEN
by diana23570
Summary: Here are the facts from the "Megaman Zero" game series, which are associated with the following game series: Megaman ZX, Freedom Planet and Borderlands


1) In the game "Megaman Zero 4", the music of "Ciel D'aube" can play twice: at the end, as usual, and in the prison, where Zero must save Neige

2) Craft is for Neige a friend as well as Zero for Ciel. Neige became friends with Kraft for a similar reason: if Zero saved Ciel from a golem who wanted to kill Ciel and Zero himself, then Kraft saved Neige from Maverick when she was a novice reporter. Craft is a reploid like Zero

3) There is a fan game "Rockman Ciel". This is a fan game created by Zero and Ciel fans. If you listen to the music "Credits" in Audacity, then closer to 0.9 seconds you can hear an excerpt, much like an excerpt from the music of "Holy Land" from the game "Megaman Zero 4". Is this a match? I don't think so...

4) The music "Holy Land", "Showdown", "Esperanto" and "Freesia" are strikingly similar to each other in sound. The similarity is due to the fact that in these music different speeds and different samples. Most importantly, the pitch is -5,000 and 5,000. In Holy Land and Freesia, in contrast to Esperanto, the pitch is -5,000, and the pitch of the Esperanto is 5,000, that is, vice versa. In Freesia, the height is slightly different. "Showdown" is different from other muses. introduction that there are elements of military music. Somewhere in the middle in "Showdown" is a part similar to "Freesia", but darker, and the other parts are similar to "Esperanto"

5) The music "Departure" from "Megaman Zero 3" is very similar to the music "Awake Will" from "Megaman Zero 2", but slightly different in sound

6) In the "Megaman Zero 3" after the victory over Omega, comes the conversation with the Copy of X, which... constantly stutters!

7) (Continuation of the 6th paragraph) Also, when talking with Copy of X, the music of "Neo Arcadia II (Failed Siege Stage)" plays, but in a slow motion and similar in sound to "The Ruins of Lab" from "Megaman Zero"

8) In the game "Megaman Zero 4" of the European version at the end, the music is "Promise - Next New World (Ending Theme)", and in the Japanese version - "Freesia". Music in the European and American versions is, so to speak, cut down and changed. In music, more precisely, in the song of the Japanese version, is the same. If you listen to the song, which sounds excerpt, such as:

"Itsumo mune ni afureteru anata e no omoi eien wa nai kara

Ima wa soba ni ite hoshii no",

then there will be only music to add a little drama. In the European and American versions the same music plays, but there is no vocal - only one music

9) The music from "Megaman Zero 2" in the intro, which tells about the developments of the previous game, has a remix in the game "Megaman Zero 3" - "For Endless Fight III (Twilight Desert - Anubis Necromancess V's Stage)"

10) In the game "Megaman Zero 3" there is an NPC named Perroquet (on Fr. Perroquiet). He is a librarian who carries books with him, but he has poor eyesight and therefore wears glasses. In the game "Megaman ZX" there is a very similar character. There is a hypothesis that this is an elderly Perroquet himself, but his name is completely different, that is, Fleuve (on Fr. Fleuve). The same with Alouette. In "Megaman ZX" there is a very similar character - the reploid girl Prairie. She is the captain of her team, as is Ciel. There is a hypothesis that it is Alouette herself, but her name is completely different, that is, Prairie (on Fr. Prairie)

11) It is rumored that Zero... is alive! Rumors go among Zero fans! The rumor is this: at the end of the quadrology of the Zero games, the broken helmet of Zero himself is depicted. Far away is the destroyed Raganarok space station. And what is the connection between the space station and the Zero, which... is not alive? And the connection is not easy! Just the fans were divided into "two camps". The first group of skeptical fans thinks that at the top of "Ragnarok" there THIS IS THE ZERO, WHICH ALLEGED TO SURVIVE AFTER FALLING ON THE EARTH!!!! The second group of fans believes that at Ragnarok, this is a spire that twisted into a human form of silhouette. Someone even edited the photo of the ending, reducing the brightness, but including the person who edited the photo, showed a fragment of the Ragnarok spiers

12) In the game "Megaman Zero 3" there are two small cyber elves - Crea and Prea. Names were given to Alouette. From French "Crea" and "Prea" are translated as "Create" and "Pray". It seems that Capcom ended the inspiration...

13) In the game "Megaman Zero 3" there is one NPC (secondary character). This is a reploid girl named Iris. Behind the head there is a scythe. Hair color - fiery red. Also in the game "Megaman ZX" there is a very similar minor character to the Iris. This character is from the Big Four (Big 4). I think that this is the same character, but in "Megaman ZX" - changed in appearance

14) In the game "Megaman Zero 3" during the mission of Zero, Ciel says that the energy crisis will be stopped thanks to the new system - C.I.E.L. After 300-500 years, the system C.I.E.L is used quite widely - this can be seen in the game "Megaman ZX". Against the background of the city you can see a giant lotus, which emits rays of light, in Area C1, if you go down the stairs, you can see a poster next to it with the same giant lotus. It turns out a certain legacy of Ciel...

15) In the fan game "Freedom Planet" there are enemies - robots. Just some of them look like Mechanoids from the Megaman Zero game series. For example, in the level of "Relic Maze" there is a jumping robot, throwing projectiles from two sides, and in "Megaman Zero 4" there is a very similar Mechanloid - Meduhopper, which does not eject, but shoots projectiles, but it also jumps. Also, in the same level of "Relic Maze" there is a robot on the tracks, from which fire breaks out, and in "Megaman Zero 4" there is a Mechanoid similar to that of the robot. This Mechanloid is not on the tracks, but on the legs. In the "Relic Maze" level there is a robot that stands on two big legs and drills the ground with its drill located on the bottom of the head. In "Megaman Zero 4" it seems, too, there is the same Mechanloid, but it looks different. It seems that GalaxyTrail decided to borrow the styles of robots from the game series "Megaman Zero"

16) There were Four defenders of Neo Arcadia - Harpuya, Fefnir, Leviathan and Phantom. All characters are named after mythical and mystical creatures. Leviathan is a reploid girl with a spear and wearing a blue uniform with a hint of indigo. Leviathan is named after the giant sea monster - Leviathan, who was killed by a god named Baal. Fefnir - the reploid guy, who has two guns, similar to a mixture of an assault rifle and a gun, wears armor in red with a touch of fuchsia. It is named after the sorcerer's son, Fafnir, who turned into a fire-breathing dragon guarding gold. Harpuia is a reploid guy wearing a green uniform and having two sabers, like Zero, but red with a fuchsia shade. Named in honor of mythical creatures - harpies, half women, half birds, which had a terrible reputation. Phantom is a reploid guy wearing a dark-violet form and having a red shuriken with a fuchsia tint behind his back. Named in honor of the restless souls of the dead - phantoms.

17) In the game "Megaman Zero" there are two muses. The themes are "X, the Legend" and "The End of the Legend". These muses. The themes are notable for the fact that they are almost the same! Mus. The theme "X, the Legend" is actually music. The theme of "The End of Legend" with the presence of music. "Neo Arcadia II (Failed Siege Stage)" themes, but at a slow pace and a slightly modified version

18) The musical theme "The End of Legend" was used twice - in the game "Megaman Zero" and "Megaman Zero 3"

Mus. The theme "Rust and Dust (Ragnarok Aftermath)" from "Megaman Zero 4" is very similar to "Ciel d'aube (Epilogue)" from the same sounding game

19) The music "Result of Mission" from "Megaman Zero 3" is a kind of remix of "Result of Mission" from "Megaman Zero 3"

20) The game "Megaman Zero 2" has a sound "Unknown Beat", which, in my opinion, is similar to the beginning of some kind of music. This sound is intermittent. Apparently this sound was not used. Its purpose is unknown

The game "Megaman Zero" is the same situation as the game "Megaman Zero 2". The fact is that the game "Megaman Zero" is also unused sound, but it is called "Unused Song". This sound, judging by the name, cannot be called a song, and in fact it is a mixture of sounds of destruction of buildings. Its purpose is unknown

21) Music "Spreading Darkness (Return from Siege)" "Megaman Zero 2" is a mixture of "Captive Legend" and from "For Endless Fight" "Megaman Zero"

22) Sprite of the crystal from the mini-game in the game "Megaman Zero 3" is very similar to the crystal sprite of an artificial solar generator in the location "Artificial Sun" from the game "Megaman Zero 4"

23) Music theme "Visor Eyes" from "Megaman Zero 3" was used in the game "Megaman Zero 4" called "Mission Briefing", but in the fourth part of the game "Mission Briefing" sounds cleaner and better

24) There are Chinese Java-games "Outsider Knight" and "Rivers and Lakes: Blood Drinking" for classic mobile phones. These games are special in that there are elements of plagiarism in the Megaman Zero series of games. Here are examples of plagiarism:

Music

"Outsider Knight": during the storytelling at the beginning of the game and when meeting with the dragon boss, the music of "Guarder Room (Boss Intro)" from the game "Megaman Zero 3" plays

"Rivers and Lakes: Blood Drinking": music plays in the forest location "Trail on Powdery Snow (Snowfield: Glacier Le Cactank)" from the game "Megaman Zero 3"

Graphics

"Outsider Knight": the character Casper looks like Zero, and the character menu of Casper is similar to the menu of the same Zero in the "Megaman Zero" game series

Ideas

"Rivers and Lakes: Blood Drinking": an idea with the ability "dash" was taken from the Megaman Zero series of games, even the main character's plume was used. The attack of the main character with a saber was taken from the same series of games - "Megaman Zero"

"Outsider Knight": ideas with a dash and a saber were repeated as in the game "Rivers and Lakes: Blood Drinking". The idea with pet helpers was taken from the Megaman Zero series of games, but the ideas themselves are implemented differently: if in the Megaman Zero series itself, these are cyber elves that help Zero to fight enemies or heal him, then pets helpers can reach hard to reach places

25) I have a hypothesis that Area A in the game "Megaman ZX" is the Area Zero from the game "Megaman Zero 4" many years later. The similarity is due to the fact that the trees in Area A are similar to the trees in Area Zero. Details, such as grass growing under trees and sunlight penetrating the foliage of trees, are similar to those in Area Zero. The same can be seen in the game "Megaman ZX Advent"

26) Inti Creates and Capcom did not plan to release the fourth part of the game in the "Megaman Zero" series of games, but instead they wanted to release the game "Megaman Zero 1.5". This was written on the site "Rockman Corner". Here is some of the information from that site:

"Over on USGamer, Jeremy Parish managed to take some time chat with Inti Creates president Takuya Aizu about the history of the company. Among the many (and I mean many) topics discussed, Aizu reflects upon his work with the Mega Man Zero series admitting that, at one time, Mega Man Zero 4 was almost a completely different game: an interquel between the events of Mega Man Zero 1 and Zero 2.

"After we finished creating Zero 3, we actually didn't want to create a fourth game," muses Aizu. "Scenario-wise, the story was complete in our minds, and we felt the ending to Zero 3 was a really clean way of completing the scenario. But then Capcom approached us to create another game in the series."

"Our initial plan was to create a game which was basically Mega Man Zero 1.5, a story between 1 and 2. That was our way of compromising. But, Capcom wanted us to create a true Zero 4 instead of 1.5, so we started to rethink things. We're happy with the result - the game we created is very satisfying, in our opinion."

To ensure Mega Man Zero 4 would cap off the series, though, Aizu candidly states "We killed Zero off, so we wouldn't have to make a fifth game."

My personal opinion on the frank statement of Aizu: This is too much. They (Inti Creates and Capcom) didn't care about Zero or did they simply hated him?! In my opinion it was too cruel... The fourth part of the "Megaman Zero" series of games was famous for notoriety among fans because it was she who shocked all Zero fans because of Zero's death at the end of the game "Megaman Zero 4"! All the fans are angry at Inti Creates and Capcom because of their ideas... Fans liked Zero, and they (Inti Creates and Capcom)... just killed him...

27) In the manga "Rockman Zero" there are "easter eggs":

1) in the chapter "Freesia" on page 17 you can see the logo of the package delivery service "Giro Express" from the game "Megaman ZX" twice: on the table where the logo is not completely covered by the Ciel drawing and to the right of Ciel itself with the same drawing in hand;

2) on page 18 in the same chapter there is a moment where Aluette has the same headpiece as Prairi from "Megaman ZX". In the end, it turns out that this is some kind of reference to the game "Megaman ZX";

3) in the "Rockman Zero" manga, in the chapter "Freesia" on page 14, if you look at Zero, you will notice that the bang of Zero ... is simply copied from the concept art of the character Jiro from the game "Megaman ZX". Link to the description of the Giro with the image:

https/megaman./wiki/Girouette;

4) on page 17 you can see a drawing that closes the "Giro Express" logo. The drawing is remarkable in that it depicts a certain girl with angel wings, which is very similar to Ciel. In fact, this is a drawing of a statue in the form of Ciel with angel wings for a certain construction, which can be seen in the image: https/megaman./wiki/Mega_Man_ZX_%28video_game%29. The statue itself can be seen on the right side of the Giro, closer to the bottom right corner.Ciel may have wanted to leave behind some legacy (paragraph 14)...

29) In the series of games "Megaman ZX" the disappearance of Ciel... is still unknown. There is a hypothesis that Ciel, if I may say so, even during her lifetime created her own reploid copy, but then the further fate of Ciel remains unknown. Personally, I have no hypotheses, but before they were

30) Zero from the series "Megaman X" in the series "Megaman Zero" has changed not only externally but also internally. In the "past life" Zero was a little softer, and in the series "Megaman Zero" became cold. This is indicated by the following things:

1) Zero in the cut-scene of the game "Megaman Zero 3" was cold to Ciel. When she spoke about her new system - C.I.E.L, which is capable of stopping the energy crisis, Zero said the phrase "Close your lids!". If you translate verbatim, the phrase sounds like "Close your mouths!". It was pretty rough by Zero;

2) Zero in "Megaman Zero 4" was cold again. This is noticeable from the beginning to the end of the game, but the very end of the game showed that Zero is not completely cold. During the battle with dr. Weil has a dialogue between Zero and Ciel. Zero says the following phrase: "Ciel... Believe in me!". Zero understood that Ciel was very worried about his future;

3) (Continuation of the 2nd point) In the same game "Megaman Zero 4" Zero did not understand that Ciel... loves him. Ciel always said the following phrase to Zero before each mission: "To be careful". From the beginning to the end of the game, Ciel's expression changed from happy to sad, which indicated that Ciel was really worried about Zero

31) At the Capcom Unity forum, users, being fans of the Megaman X and Megaman Zero series of games, discussed how many times Zero died. Topic name: "How many times has Zero died?" ("How many times did Zero die?), And the topic was created by the user under the nickname "Chair Man (DAN-004)". Here is a quote from this user (a translation that was slightly modified and updated by me):

"For Zero (and only the same old Zero we always know), it's only 3. One in X1, one in X5, and the last in Z4. (And actually, Zero's fate in Z4 is left "unknown"...) And, if you count Model Z, then you can add one more (but again, this is just implied.) The rest?

(1) In X4 backstory, Sigma defeats Zero. But he doesn't die.

(2) Before the second Vile fight in X1, Zero sacrifices himself to destroy Vile's Ride Armor. Now he's dead, but later resurrected in X2.

(3) In X2, if we failed to gather Zero's parts, then we'll encounter an evil Zero. But after we defeat him, he just goes back to normal.

(4) In X3, there's a secret event (you'll have to do complicated things to see it) in which Zero got broken and then X picks up his saber afterwards. Zero is then transported to the Hunter Base.

(5) In X5, no matter what are the conditions beforehand, Zero dies, and X alives. But he mysteriously come back in X6.

(6) In his ending in X6, he chooses to seal himself. This leads us into...

(7) The "Project Elpis", which creates the "Sigma Antibody Program". After X succesfully used that program, a scientist named Dr. Weil captured it and changed it into the Dark Elf. Then he stole Zero's body as well and created a white armor frame around it, and giving it a new consciousness: Omega.

(8) Elf Wars ensued. On the 4th year, Zero (in new body) was unleashed into battle, and together with X, defeated Omega. He's then banished to space.

(9) Then Zero seals himself again. In Z1, he's awaken by Passy, Ciel's Cyber-elf.

(10) And all the events goes along the way... And then he fight Omega in Z3 and successfully defeated him, up until his red, Original-Zero body.

(11) In Z4, he chooses to stay on the Ragnarok to stop Weil once and for all. He's now dead for sure... Or does he?

(12) He comes back as Model Z in ZX series, in the hands of Giro. He later died because of Serpent.

(13) In ZXA, Model Z chooses to stay back, facing the Little 4 and stunning them there. His fate is unconfirmed, but he said "Today's not my day to meet my maker."

At the end of the topic Chair Man (DAN-004) wrote that Zero had only 3 deaths

32) Similarities of Zer0 from "Borderlands 2" with Zero from the series of games "Megaman Zero", including from the concept art of Zero of the game "Megaman Zero 1.5":

1) The Zer0 has a belt with 2 connected holsters, which is similar to 2 Zero belts, which are cross-connected, but they are also connected with holsters;

2) According to the assumptions of the players of "Borderlands 2", Zer0 is not a person, but a robot, while the Zero from "Megaman Zero" is also a robot;

3) Zer0 has the same brief and concise speech as Zero from "Megaman Zero"

4) Zer0 from "Borderlands" is as mysterious a character as Zero from "Megaman Zero"

About weapons:

1) Zer0 has a futuristic sword - katana (Japanese saber), which in its appearance is similar to the holographic sword Zero. The sword Zer0 of "Borderlands 2" glows blue, and the Zero of "Megaman Zero" - green;

2) Of the firearms, the Zer0 has a medium-sized automatic carbine. An automatic carbine is similar to the Zer0 as another automatic carbine, but belonging to Zero from early concept art, including from the game "Megaman Zero" 1.5;

33) Zero (most likely in the video game series "Megaman X") has the nickname - "The Red Demon". I specifically do not know why Zero gave this nickname, but I have a hypothesis. Zero gave this nickname because:

a) because of the color of his armor - it is red, because of the helmet, which has details similar to horns (I personally prefer to call the details of the Zero helmet "fins" for resembling the shark dorsal fins). In Japanese mythology, oni are demons - they that have red skin, horns, the ability to transform into people. Therefore, in appearance, Zero looks like these creatures (this is more likely);

b) for his unusual combat skills and speed (this is unlikely)

34) The character Nova from the game "Gunvolt: Azure Striker" has the 2nd form, which in its style is very similar to the Default Form of Omega from "Megaman Zero 3"


End file.
